Super Junior Diary
by LawLadystein
Summary: Super Junior ternyata disetiap pengalaman hidupnya suka menulis diary. Bagaimanakah diary mereka?


**Hallo! Saya kembali membuat ff baru. Sebenernya sih ni fic udah saya buat berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi baru dipublish sekarang. Hehe#plak.**

**Super Junior Diary**

**.**

**.**

Warning!

OOC, tak jauh-jauh dari geje, typo dan lain sebagainnya.

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Personilnya punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan dirinya sendiri.

Saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

Summary: Super Junior ternyata disetiap pengalaman hidupnya suka menulis diary. Bagaimanakah diary mereka?

Ceritanya Super Junior masih ada 13 orang..

.

Genre: Humor GKK (Garing Kriyuk Krispi). Parodynya? mungkin haha#plaak

Rated: K+

.

Don't like? Don't read

.

Enjoy ^.^

.

Minggu, 3 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Hari ini, Heechul harus dikasih pelajaran, masa Heebum gangguin Ddangko Brothers, termasuk Ddangkoma yang sekarang ini belum keluar juga dari cangkangnya.

**Kangin's Diary**

Hari ini kejadian paling aneh, pas tadi pergi ke pasar buat beli sayur. Masa di pasar ada yang promsiin banci sih? Huh, untungnya gue gak kena buat dijadiin promosi. Iuuuuuhh…

**Yesung's Diary**

Ddangkoma kok gak keluar-luar dari cangkangnya sih? Jangan-jangan dia sakit. Aku juga telat ngasih makaaaaan. Hiks.. Ddangkoma, keluarlah. Jangan biarkan majikanmu menangis..hikss.. Salah satu penyebab lain, Heebum, akan segera ku bunuh kau!

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Lagi-lagi makanan yang kubuat selalu diembat Changmin. Kenapa sih? Emangnya Jaejoong _hyung _kagak masak yah? Atau masakannya gak enak? Cih.. Kalau gini terus, penghuni dorm SuJu bisa mati kelaparan.

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Teman dalam hidup dan mati, ketika ku kesepian kau selalu menemaniku, ketika ku bosan hanya kau yang bisa membuatku semangat, ketika ku sedih kau yang membuatku senang, ketika ku memandangmu lebih dalam, kau begitu berarti bagiku, kau selalu membuat ku bergairah, kau membuat kehidupan ini seakan lebih berarti, tanpamu aku pilu, tanpamu aku hampa, tanpamu hidupku tak berati, tanpamu aku sedih, tanpamu hanya duka yang ada dalam diri ini, tak ingin aku kehilanganmu, tak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Ketika ku bersamamu, aku selalu berteriak 'Yes', 'Oh tidak', 'Aku menang', 'YAK! Game over'. PSP jangan rusak lagi ya? Hari ini sudah kubawa kau ke tempat _service PSP_(?)_. _Aku janji deh, gak akan banting-banting kamu lagi, kalau cuma gara-gara aku kalah.

**Sungmin's Diary**

Kasian banget hari ini, liat Ddangkoma gak keluar dari cangkangnya. Sabar aja ya Yesung _hyung_…

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Hari ini Heebum ngapain sih gangguin Ddangko Brothers? Terutama tuh Ddangkoma. Tadi gue hampir dijadiin Heechul bakar buat makan entar. Kalau gue bener dibakar, emang entar siapa yang bakal ngurusin lu? Yang ngasih makan, selain aku gak ada kan? Entar kalau Ddangkoma sakit, atau bahkan mati siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Siapa juga yang mau bayar pemakaman Ddangkoma? Mahal tahu. Dan gimana kalau aku suruh gali kuburannya? (?). Repot juga kan?

**Hankyung's** **Diary**

Apaan coba? Lagi-lagi lupa. Lagi-lagi lupa. Aissshh, kenapa susah banget sih ngapalin Bahasa Korea. Hari ini bikin bête.

**Donghae's Diary**

Seneng banget hari ini. Akhirnya bisa beli ikan Lohan juga. Haha. Lohan, sekarang aku jadi majikanmu.. yeeeee! Sekarang aku jadi majikan kamu. Aku bakal rawat Lohanku ini, gak akan dibiarin begitu aja, sampe telat ngasih makan. Emangnya aku Yesung _hyung_ apa? Eh tapi kamu sendirian ya? Pasti kesepian karena gak ada temen. Nanti aku beli Koi deh, sabar ya Lohan. Peliharaanku makin banyaaaak. Badaaaa, suka kan punya temen kayak Koi sama Lohan?

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Baca majalah 'XXX' sama nonton 'XXX' ternyata ada dampaknya. Huhu'hiks. Hari ini ane harus terbaring di tempat tidur. Panas, dingin, meriang, pusing, sampe muntaber. Oh my~. Si Donghae pula, nyebelin banget tuh. Mentang-mentang dapet ikan Lohan. Gue? Diacuhkan begitu saja. Oh tidak bisa..

**Kibum's Diary**

Menyenangkan hari ini bisa ke Gereja bareng sama Siwon _hyung_.

**Siwon's Diary**

Kalau aja tiap minggu bareng Kibum ke Gereja. Makin semangat aku. Tadi aku seneng banget. Bisa bareng gitu..

**Shindong's Diary**

Waduh, makananku. Hiks. Makananku diembat Heebum. Huweeee.

Senin, 4 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Akhirnya hari ini si Heebum kagak gangguin Ddangko Brothers. Tapi sayang, si Ddangkoma belum keluar dari cangkangnya.

**Kangin's Diary**

Hari ini ngebetein. Kenapa harus aku yang pergi ke pasar? Lagi-lagi aku. Lagi-lagi aku. Ryeowook ke' sekali-kali. Dia enak tinggal masak. Aku dapet capenya gilaaa. Mana ketemu '_Namja_ setengah _Yeojya_' lagi. Ngamen-ngamen dia. Tapi bodonya ane kasih duit.

**Yesung's Diary**

Kau seperti putri tidur yang setelah memakan apel beracun dari nenek jahat. Apakah heebum ngasih apel beracun? Mungkin harus ada yang mau mencium dan menjadikan mu pendamping hidup agar kutukan ini berakhir. Ddangkoma… hiks.. Kenapa belum keluar-keluar juga? Hiks.. kasian majikanmu. Nangis seharian emang Ddangkoma gak peduli ya? Ddangkoma udah gak peduli lagi sama majikannya? Ddangkomaaaaa, huweeeee.

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Kali ini jatah makananku diembat Kyuhyun. Eh, Kyu, emangnya gampang apa masak hah? Sampe-sampe hari ini aku harus memasak dua kali lipat (?). Nasib, nasib.. Changmin kayaknya udah gak berani lagi datang ke Dorm SuJu. Kemarin udah gue laporin ke _umma_nya DBSK itu. Eh, ternyata eh ternyata, masih aja berani nyolong-nyolong makanan di kulkas. Apa bedanya sih? Kulkasku dan kulkasnya? Sama-sama bersuhu dingin dalemnya. Mungkin yang ngebedain isi kulkasnya kali. Dasar Changmin, buat apa punya kulkas kalau kagak ada isinya?

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Heechul _hyung_ bikin masalah. Kembalikan PSPku. Kau sembunyikan di mana? Ayolah… Kemaren PSPku baru aja dibawa ke tempat _service._ Jangan-jangan entar pas dipegang dia, jadi kambuh lagi deh. Oh no. Dasar iblis! Huweeee, teman sehidup dan sematiku, jangan dulu katakan 'Selamat Tinggal', aku belum siap ditinggal olehmu. Hiks… Awas aja ya Heechul !

**Sungmin's Diary**

Kapan sadarnya Ddangkoma? Kapan dia melewati masa kritisnya? (?).

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Hahaha. Hari ini berhasil buat Kyuhyun bersedih lagi, setelah insiden jatuhnya kapal Sukhoi. Bukan, maksudnya, setelah insiden banting PSP hingga rusak. Ternyata sayah berhasil jual tuh PSP ke tukang rongsok (?). Haha, suruh siapa dia bikin masalah duluan, mana manggil kagak sopan lagi, 'Heechul'. Lho? Lebih tua siapa? Lebih tua aku. Dia _maknae_, seenaknya aja manggil kayak gitu. Aku juga kan mau dihormati.

**Hankyung's** **Diary**

Oke! Akhirnya aku berhasil menghapal 10 kosa kata. Oke, meski hanya 10 tapi aku berhasil, kali ini otakku gampang mengingat. Gak tahu dikasih makan apa. Hankyung emang pinteeer. Eh, baru liat hari ini si evil Kyuhyun bersedih? Biasanya kan dia ketawa-ketawa bahagia gitu. Ada apa ya? Ah Bodo amat! Itu urusan orang lain, ngapain juga harus mikirin?

**Donghae's Diary**

Setelah dapat rezeki lagi aku berhasil beli ikan Koi. Lohaaaan, sekarang kamu udah punya temen lagiii, yeeee. Udah gak kesepian lagi.

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Setelah dua hari kena dampaknya. Ternyata hari ini aku masih sakit. Tambah parah. Oh Tuhan, beri aku kesembuhan. Seengganya jangan nambahin lagi penyakit. Sekarang malah wasir lagi. Oh tidak... Aku gak akan baca majalah 'XXX' lagi deh sama Video-video gitu (TAPI, gak janji).

**Kibum's Diary**

Dari kemarin sampe sekarang masih aja ribut. Eunhyuk _hyung_ kapan insaf? Tuh kan nambah lagi penyakitnya. Insaflah wahai manusia… Kyuhyun, sukurin, emangnya enak hidup tanpa teman sehidup sematimu? Yesung _hyung_ sabar aja yaa? Kali aja Ddangkoma mati suri..#oopss! Kangin _hyung_ untung aja itu banci kagak ngegodain _hyung_.

**Siwon's Diary**

Ddangkoma, mungkin dia sedang kena kutukan. Eh? Mana mungkin sih kalau cuman gara-gara diganggu sama Heebum. Aneh juga sih. Yesung _hyung_? Masa dia suruh aku yang nyium tuh Ddangkoma? Lho? Emangnya aku pangeran? (?). Lagian mana mau aku jadi pendamping hidup Ddangkoma? Berbeda makhluk.

**Shindong's Diary**

Hari ini aku dapet vitamin. Tadi aku ketemu _yeojya_ cantik, assyiiiiik. Dia orangnya menyenangkan. Aissh, tapi. Bodoh! Aku kagak nanya siapa namanya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Akkhhh! Kapan aku ketemu lagi ?

Selasa, 5 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Tadi siang, pas mau pergi ke pasar jemput Kangin, gila, di tengah jalan aku liat Kangin digerombolin banyak orang. Masa iya dia nyolong? Gak mungkin kali. Eh ternyata eh ternyata. _Yeojya-yeojya _cantik pada naksir. Tapi entah _yeojya _ entah apa. Gak jelas soalnya.

**Kangin's Diary**

Buset dah. Aku tahu aku lelaki tampan. Tapi, aissh, pliis deh cuy, jangan berebutan minta tanda tangan. Aisshhh, ta-ta-tadi sontak membuat jantungku ingin keluar dari tempatnya, a-ada _namja_ setengah _yeojya_ yang mau minta tanda tanganku! Segera aku langsung kabur dan untungnya ketemu sama Leeteuk _hyung_.

**Yesung's Diary**

Ddangkoma, hari ini kau masih belum keluar dari cangkangnya. Ddangkoma, jangan hari ini kau mati, umurmu masih panjang. Aku masih mencintaimu. Bertahanlah hidup. Ddangkoma. Hikss. Tidakkah kau sayang sama saudara-saudaramu. Majikanmu seharian nangis-nangis. Gak kasian apa? Bertahanlah hidup Ddangkoma!

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Hari ini bener-bener nyebelin banget. Kangin _hyung_ pulang dari pasar gak bawa apa-apa. Ya ampun mau masak apa coba? Mau masak apa? Masa mau beli makanan dari luar? Terpaksa hari ini harus pada puasa dulu. Itu lagi Yesung _hyung_ gak penting banget nangisin si Ddangkoma. Changmin, hari ini kayaknya dia libur, gak ke Dorm SuJu, berharap sih kayak gitu seterusnya. Kyuhyun, ya ampun, lagi-lagi menangis karena PSP gak penting. Semuanya pada gila!

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Huweeeee, hiks. Ternyata Heechul _hyung_ jual PSPku huweee. Hiksss. Sangat sungguh ter-la-lu. Heechul sungguh terlalu. PSPku. Hiks..

**Sungmin's Diary**

Ya ampun hari ini Ryeowook kagak masak. Gimana ceritanya? Gak ada bahannya apa? Ya ampun.. huweee laper…

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Hari ini. Seneng banget karena banyak yang sedih-sedih ria. Huahahahahah terutama ngeliat Kyuhyun sedih. Jiaahaha... Udah gitu ngeliat semangat Hankyung, jadi kasian banget sama dia. Masih ngapalin kamus. Oh Hankyung. Semangat ya!

**Hankyung's** **Diary**

Hari ini? Baru kali ini Heechul bilang 'Semangat Hankyung!', haha. Seneng deh….

**Donghae's Diary**

Ngeliat Lohan sama Koi akrab banget. Mereka emang sahabat seperjuangan(?). Bada juga dia makin hari makin gemuk. Oiya! Ryeowook gak masak ya? Ya ampuuun, nanti aku makan pake apa? Pake makanan ikan? Masa iya aku makan makanan ikan? Yang ada nanti aku keracunan. Terpaksa harus diet dulu hari ini.

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Setelah tiga hari kena dampak. Akhirnya kondisiku agak mendingan *Bersyukur*.

**Kibum's Diary**

Donghae _hyung_ udah beli Koi toh ternyata. Haha bagus deh. Eunhyuk _hyung_ udah agak mendingan. Si Kyu? Masih nangisin PSP gak penting itu? Gak usah nangis padahal. Kan bisa minta beliin PSP baru? Tapi… Duitnya kagak ada yah? Siapa yang bego?

**Siwon's Diary**

Semoga setelah ini si _Monkey_ insaf. Suasana Dorm hari ini, malah tambah ancur.

**Shindong's Diary**

Ryeowook? Kenapa gak masak? Di perutku, cacing-cacing pada konser minta sumbangan. Apa kamu gak kasian apa?

Rabu, 6 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Hari ini kerjaanku banyak banget, cuci piring, cuci baju, terus bantuin Ryeowook. (Bantuin apa? Masak?) Bantuin ngabisin makanan.

**Kangin's Diary**

Setelah tiga hari berturut-turut ketemu banci. Hari ini aku ketemu _yeojya_ cantiiikkk. Chuuuuuu~~~~, Dunia serasa seperti surga.

**Yesung's Diary**

Kayaknya emang seharusnya aku cari pengganti Ddangkoma. Ddangkoma, kalau kamu emang udah gak sayang sama majikan kamu. Oke, kamu boleh mati. Hiks! TAPI, aku belum relaaaaaaa, huweeeee. Ddangkoma, sudah 4 hari kamu menjedok ria (?) di dalam cangkang. Apa kamu gak bosen? Ddangkoma, plisss Ddangkoma, loe sama gue belum end kan? (?) ..

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Yesung _hyung_ lagi-lagi sarapnya kambuh. Ya ampun.. kenapa ini? Ada apa sama semuanya? Kenapa pada sarap? Ketularan siapa? Ohiya? Kyuhyuuuuun, kau phikhir aku punya duit apa buat beli PSP baru? Duitku kan dipake belanja. Kenapa mintanya sama aku?

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Huweee kenapa Ryeowook _hyung_ kagak mau beli PSP baru untukku? Aku harus minta beliin sama siapa lagi? Sungmin _hyung_? Mana mau. Katanya dia rencananya mau beli hewan peliharaan. Kelinci. Padahalkan dia udah punya hewan peliharan tuh, anjing sama kucing. Ngapin lagi beli kelinciii? Minta ganti Heechul _hyung_? Gak mungkin kalii. Kangin _hyung_? Gak kayaknya. Donghae _hyung_? Gak mungkin juga. Eunhyuk _hyung_? Boro-boro. Leeteuk _hyung_? Aku belum coba.

**Sungmin's Diary**

Sirik deh sama Donghae, dia udah punya Lohan sama Koi, ikan yang baru kemaren dibeli. Kapan-kapan aku beli kelinci ahh, nambah-nambah peliharaan…

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Waduuh? Kyuhyun minta PSP baru? Huahahaha. Gak akan ada yang mau beliin kali. Ya ampun Heebum, gara-gara liat Ddangkoma, aku jadi inget kamu. Heebum kalau aja kau gak gangguin Ddangko Brothers itu. Tahu sendiri kan? Gimana majikannya? Aissh. Heebum, Heebum~

**Hankyung's Diary**

Waduuh? Pada mau beli hewan piara nih? Entar aku miara ular ahhh (?). Hmm hari ini aku gak ngapalin kosa kata. Libur sementara.

**Donghae's Diary**

Hari ini liat Lohan sama Koi, kok pada diem-dieman sih? Heyooo Lohan sama Koi main-main ke'. Kalian kan udah aku kasih makan? Kenapa pada gini? Kenapa? Lohan pundung? Koi, emang Lohan lu rampas jatah makannya ya? Ya ampun Koi. Masih belum cukup apa? Dasar Koi~ Koi~.

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Horeee, akhirnya hari ini aku SemTot alias sembuh total. Hahay! Eh ngomong-ngomong, mau pada miara hewan? Hankyung _hyung_ mau miara ular? Sungmin _hyung_ mau miara kelinci? Diiih, mau nambah-nambah hewan piaraan kok gak ngajak-ngajak sih? Nanti boleh kan aku beli monyet? Haha padahal aku udah punya Choco..

**Kibum's Diary**

Hari ini ngebetein, aku harus beli makanan buat si Bada dan juga ngasih makan+jagain. Dongahae _hyung_ suruh siapa ente beli-beli Koi sama Lohan? Anjing mu itu, si Bada, butuh perhatian khusus (?).

**Siwon's Diary**

Gak papa deh, sekalian aja Dorm jadiin kebun binatang. Tambah-tambah peliharaan..

**Shindong's Diary**

Hari ini aku ngabisin lima piring sarapan pagi ples buah buat cuci mulut. Ya ampun betapa penuhnya isi dalam perutku ini. Gak papa setelah 1 hari puasa, jadinya puas-puasin makan hari ini, banyak bangeeeet, rasanya kenyaaang. Oh iya? Pada mau nambah hewan peliharaan ya? Entar aku mau miara kuda nil(?) aja deh. Boleh kan?

Kamis, 7 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Hah? Masa iya si Ddangkoma masih belum keluar dari cangkangnya? Masa sih? Kasian banget Yesung.

**Kangin's Diary**

Hari ini, semuanya pada ngurusin Ddangkoma. Lho? Ddangkoma kan milik Yesung, ngapain kita ngurusin, nyebelin amat. Suruh siapa dia punya peliharaan hewan super lemot itu (?).

**Yesung's Diary**

Ddangkoma, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Udah gak peduli lagi ya ama majikan? Kenapa Ddangkoma, kenapa? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan! Katakan! Katakan Ddangkoma! *Bodoh! Ddangkoma kan kura-kura, emang dia bisa ngomong*. Ingat majikan Ddangkoma, inget majikan! Majikan tiap hari nangisin kamu. Mana keluarnya air mata biasa lagi. Coba aja yang keluar berlian. Hiks!

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiin, dia balik lagi. Ya ampuun, dia pikir Dorm kita ini warung makan apa? Huh? Udah seneng-seneng kemaren gak datang ke sini. Tapi ternyata? Dia semalem kepergok gue lagi nyolong makanan di kulkas.

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Menangis karena mu, sedih karenamu, aku pilu tanpamu, kau tahu betapa aku menyayangimu, aku bahagia jika bersamamu, rasanya ingin bunuh diri jika 1 hari saja tanpamu disisiku. Heechuuuul! Kembalikan PSPku, huweeeeeeeeeeee. Heebum, siap-siap kau mati di tangan Kyuhyun!

**Sungmin's Diary**

Kapan yaaa, aku beli kelinci, euuumm? Kayaknya enak deh punya peliharaan lagi. Kemarin aja ngasih makan Lohan sama Koi. Seruuuu. Ih Ddangkoma? Masa dia masih mendem diri di dalem cangkang? OMG!

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Gila! Kyuhyun ngancam buat bunuh Heebum? Ah gelap ah. Paling cuma cari-cari perhatian biar aku gantiin PSPnya. Huhuy…

**Hankyung's Diary**

Heechul sama Kyuhyun masih belum damai? Ayolaaaah damai. Damai itu indah. Ryeowook sama Changmin belum damai juga? Padahal ga apa-apa dia nyolong-nyolong makanan di kulkas kita. Apa salahnya? Kita juga bisa numpang makan di Dorm mereka kan?

**Donghae's Diary**

Lohan sama Koi, tambah gemuk aja deeh, hehehe. Kemaren suka gak di kasih makan sama Sungmin _hyung_? Pasti enak doong. Kan dia baik. Hiyaaaaaaa Bada kau juga tambah lucuuuu..

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Hari ini, Yesung _hyung_, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pada merana ria hahaha. Yesung _hyung_ sabar aja eaaaa, cumungut eaaa, kali aja si Ddangkoma lagi bikin anak (?). Kyuhyun, berdo'a biar PSP jatuh dari langit. Ryeowook, umpetin aja tuh kulkas.

**Kibum's Diary**

Ih, sebel deh, hari ini masa gue disuruh beli makanan Lohan sama Koi? Donghae _hyuuuuuung._ Kemaren aku udah beli makanan buat Bada. Hiksss.

**Siwon's Diary**

Ddangkoma jangan-jangan sekarat, udah sakharatul maut kaliii (?) . .

**Shindong's Diary**

Tadi pagi, pas mau lari pagi, tiba-tiba ketemu sama anak kecil, nangis-nangis, kasian minta duit sama emaknya buat beli lollipop kagak dikasih. Kasian banget deh. Ya udah aku beliin. Eh tiba-tiba ada tukang odong-odong lewat, yee dia pengen naik tuh. Oke aku turutin. Eh, ada orang yang jualan balon, aku beliin, ada yang jual mobil-mobilan, aku beliin, ada yang jualan boneka aku beliin, ada yang jualan es krim aku beliin, ada yang jualan terompet aku beliin, ada yang jualan ini itu aku beliin. Terus, akhirnya uangku ludes des des des. Hiks!

Jumat, 8 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Kyuhyun minta dibeliin PSP baru. Dibeliin gak ya? :^^

**Kangin's Diary**

Ryeowook ngebetein, jatah makananku masa hanya 1 piring. Masiiiiiih kuraaang. Hiksss!

**Yesung's Diary**

Apa benar kata Siwon _hyung_ Ddangkoma udah sakharatul maut? Ddangkoma. Hiks, Ddangkoma, hiks. Huhu'hiks, beneran Ddangkoma mau pergi? Emang Ddangkoma udah siap? (?) …

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Enak aja tuh Kangin _hyung_ minta jatah makan lebih dari 1 piring. Pan semuanya juga udah ane bagi rata. _Hyung_ perut _hyung_ perut jenis apaan sih? Jangan-jangan kena virus Shindong _hyung_.

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Leeteuk _hyung_ mau beli PSP baru gak ya buat aku? Kasihanilah aku, kasihanilah aku _hyung_. Haha Heechul _hyung_~ bersiap-siaplah berpetualangan mencari Heebum. Haahaahayy..

**Sungmin's Diary**

Denger-denger hari ini Shindong _hyung_ pundung gara-gara tadi cuma dikasih makan 1 piring. Jadinya dia kabur ke Dorm DBSK tuh, ngapain? Hmmm, paling-paling numpang makan. Kyuhyun bales dendam aneh banget. Masa si Heebum dipasung (?) ?

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Heebum~ Heebum~ cuit cuit cuit cuit (?)~ Heebum di mana? Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuun Heebumku kau taruh di mana? Hiksss! Jangan berani-berani bunuh dia! Hikss!

**Hankyung's Diary**

Heebum dipasung? Gak salah?

**Donghae's Diary**

Lohaaaaaaan Koiiiiiiiiiiii. Aku padamuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~, Bada juga aku padamuu. Pokoknya semuanya aku padamuuuu…

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Choco, main yuuuuuk bosen niiihhh. Tahu gak Bada malah maen sama Koi dan Lohan. Uuuhhh, kasian banget. Kamu jadi sendiri deh.

**Kibum's Diary **

Hhaaaahhhh, rasanya pingin keluar dari Dorm 20 meniiiiiit aja. Stress gue lama-lama di Dorm. Koi, Lohan, Bada, Choco, Heebum, Ddangko Brothers aissshh, gak nahan liat mereka. Gak nahan liat Dorm yang udah kayak kebun binatang.

**Siwon's Diary**

Tadi pagi, senam pagi bareng member DBSK dan juda SHINee. Haha seruuuu, daripada mendem gak karuan di Dorm, ngeliatin kelakuan semua penghuni Dorm yang udah pada gila.

**Shindong's Diary**

Kalau aja tadi pagi ikut Siwon senam pagi. Lumayan kan? Olah raga. Nurunin lagi berat badan.

Sabtu, 9 Juni 2012

**Leeteuk's Diary**

Udah 1 minggu menjedok di Dorm yang suasannya udah kayak neraka begini. Huwaaa aku ingin keluar cari-cari udara segar. Kyuhyun rengek-rengek minta PSP. Males ah ngebeliinnya, emang beli kagak pake duit apa?

**Kangin's Diary**

Ayo goyaaaaaaaaang duyuuuuu~, bebaskanlah hatimu, ayo goyaaaaaaaaang duyu bebaskanlah hatimu. Asik asik asikk. Karokean mantaaaaaaaaaaaaap…

**Yesung's Diary**

Ddangkomaaaa nongol? Ddangkomaaaaaaaaa akhirnya kau nongol juga. Kau sudah buat majikanmu itu khawatir tau. Ddangkomaaaaa love _youuuuuuuu so much_. Untungnya belum beli pengganti Ddangkoma, eh taunya Ddangkoma udah nongol toh.

**Ryeowook's Diary**

Akhirnya Ddangkoma nongol, coba kalo engga? Yesung _hyung_ gilanya bakal menjadi-jadi tuuhh. Tinggal Kyuhyun yang PSPnya belum ada yang mau beliin. Idih males banget beliin. Heebum, yang sekarang kagak tahu tuh kucing ke mana? Udah dijadiin apa? Atau jangan-jangan tuh kucing udah tewas.

**Kyuhyun's Diary**

Hari ini seneng, penderitaanku dan penderitaan Heechul _hyung_ setara. Eh Heebum kalau ente mau dilepasin, bilang sama majikan suruh beliin PSP baru untuk akyu. Oh iya! Jangan sampe Sungmin sama Hankyung _hyung_ ngasih tahu keberadaan Heebum, soalnya hanya mereka dan aku yang tahu. Amin (?). (Heebum: mendingan dipasung gini dah enak, dipasung juga dikasih makan, daripada sama majikan boro-boro, lupa mulu dia kasih makan kucing malang seperti saya, kalau aja Kyuhyun yang jadi majikanku, evil-evil juga baiik tuh)

**Sungmin's Diary**

Jiaaaaaaah, girangnya gak ketulungan tuh Yesung _hyung_ liat Ddangkoma udah keluar dari cangkangnya. Segitu bahagianya kah dikau?

**Heechul's** **Diary**

Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun… :

**Hankyung's Diary**

Hari ini, mending cari-cari udara daripada liat si Princess (Heechul) berantem mulu sama Kyuhyun.

**Donghae's Diary**

Hari ini Bada sakit. Badaaaa hiks... Emang kamu diapain sama Choco? Dicakar? Aduh kasian banget, badanmu penuh cakaran. Choco jahat, lu kira si Bada apaan dicakar-cakar.

**Eunhyuk's Diary**

Hari ini Bada sakit gara-gara Choco, ihh Choco ngapain lagi kamu nyakar si Bada? Badannya kan jadi abis gitu kasian.

**Kibum's Diary**

Kangin _hyung_ ikut hari ini kok gak ngajak karokean siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh? Ngikuuuut karokeaaaan.

**Siwon's Diary**

Seharian FBan sama anak-anak JYP Entertainment, seru juga tuh.

**Shindong's Diary**

Tadi lari pagi capee amat. Haaaah gak apa-apa deh asal berat badan nurun. Tadi pagi ketemu JB. Benarkah dia JB. Wah wah wah wah. Kembaranku dateng ke Korea (?)

X.x.X

Hari minggu…

"Kyuhyuuuun, di mana kau sembunyikan Heebum?" teriak Heechul ngambek.

"Beliin dulu PSP baru akan kukembalikan Heebum."

"Kyu! Pliss, dia itu kucing kesayanganku. Pliisss, pliiisss."

"PSPnya manaaaa?"

"Yaah. Yah. Yah. Yahh. Pliis. PSP kan bisa minta sama Leeteuk _hyung_. Yah yah yah."

"GAK!"

"Pliiis."

"Kalau Heebum udah tewas/mati/meninggal/tiada bagaimana?"

"WHAT?" Heechul pingsan.

**THE END**

Hahahay apaan nih? Pik gajeeeeee! Berakhir dengan gak elit…

Bikin pik ini sehari aja gak selese. Itu apa coba Donghae beli Koi sama Lohan? Oke yang itu abaikan. Author Cuma ngarang-ngarang doang.

Review? Please..


End file.
